


Absolvo te

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, after all
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И не было ни Ада, ни Рая.<br/>Был только бесконечный путь – по мирам, которые обречены на скорую смерть, по мирам, которые ещё не были созданы. По мирам цветущим и мирам, что задыхались от смрада.<br/>От смерти до смерти – рука об руку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolvo te

И не было ни Ада, ни Рая.  
Был только бесконечный путь – по мирам, которые обречены на скорую смерть, по мирам, которые ещё не были созданы. По мирам цветущим и мирам, что задыхались от смрада.  
От смерти до смерти – рука об руку.

*  
Чак написал красивые слова. Сколько-то там веков назад.  
Дин помнит их до сих пор – проклятье и благословение Винчестеров, спасителей и богохульников.  
Вечная дорога в никуда.  
С утра он спасает очередного чувака – нечисть везде есть, куда не посмотри, - вечером – трахает собственного брата, ночью – кончает жизнь самоубийством.  
Времена суток могут меняться.

*  
Иногда они задерживаются в каком-нибудь мире, проживают полную жизнь.  
Один раз Сэм получил в Стэнфорде диплом адвоката, а автомастерская Дина подмяла под себя всех конкурентов в ближайших к Сакраменто городках.  
Сэма сбила машина в пятидесятый день рождения, по чьей-то – попадись ты мне только! – злой иронии.  
Дин подарил тогда ключи от своей мастерской первому встречному.

*  
Оказывается, что на Диком Западе вовсе не так здорово жить, как показывается в фильмах с Клинтом Иствудом, а гуманоидов с зелёными щупальцами, решивших наладить контакт с человечеством, в этой Вселенной и её вариациях попросту нет.  
Скучно.

*  
Они делают ставки, куда попадут в следующий раз. Бьются об заклад, хотя ставить им нечего.  
Дин скучает по своей детке, Сэм – по иллюзии дома.  
Они обновляются с каждой смертью, как будто кто-то стирает лишние страницы.  
Сэм иногда говорит, что они – как строчки в компьютерном коде, мелкий противный баг, а Дин только отмахивается.  
Они никогда не признается, но больше всего на свете боится, что однажды в следующем мире Сэма просто не будет.

*  
Почему-то никто из них не умирает от старости. И не рождается в колыбели.  
Дин пытался было коллекционировать способы своего умерщвления, но сбился ещё до первой сотни. Сколько всякой фигни есть, оказывается, от которой можно запросто отбросить коньки.  
Но если надо быстро и просто – проще всего по старинке пустить пулю в висок. Если под рукой нет ствола – подойдёт и ближайшая крыша.  
Дин уже почти не боится высоты.

*  
Самолёты всё-таки падают чаще, чем клоуны убивают.  
Зато Сэм радуется, как ребёнок, тому, что посмотрел почти весь мир.  
С вариациями.

*  
Дин умеет играть на фортепиано, скрипке и виолончели, Сэм получил какую-то престижную премию в области литературы. Они прошли Персидский залив и воспитывали детей в младших классах, завоёвывали Олимпийские медали и стригли овец в Висконсине, Сэм проводил экскурсии для приезжих по Галерее Искусств в Ванкувере, Дин преподавал в школе для слепых в Луизиане. Они были офисными клерками и учёными в области изучения паранормального, футболистами и продавцами в бакалейном, студентами и врачами, всем и никем.  
Они ни разу не были детьми.

*  
Память не пропадает. Здорово каждый раз оказываться в теле подростка/юноши/мужчины с полным комплектом знаний о прожитых жизнях. Или не очень.  
Дин привык, что под рукой постоянно должен быть пузырёк со снотворным – закинуться посреди ночи самому, впихнуть в не соображающего ничего Сэма.  
В одном из миров Дину пришлось смотреть, как брата заживо режут по кусочкам, и десятки спокойных реальностей так и не стёрли из памяти ни секунды.  
Снотворное не сильно помогает.

*  
Иногда Дину кажется, что он сходит с ума. Давным-давно заперт в психушке, обколот психотропными и бредит в смирительной рубашке в палате с мягкими стенами. Иногда – что сейчас всё закончится, стоит только закрыть глаза. Иногда – что он наконец-то начинает понимать значение слова «бесконечность». Иногда он думает, что нужно просто лечь спать, а утром всё устаканится.

*  
\- Сколько?  
\- Сколько чего, Сэм?  
\- Лет. Нам.  
\- Ну, пару тысчонок уже точно набрали.  
\- Хреново.  
\- Точняк.

*  
Однажды Сэм говорит, что больше всего на свете хочет просто умереть.  
Однажды Дин молча с ним соглашается.

*  
Однажды Чак набивает двенадцатым кеглем «The end» на последней странице.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Absolvo te - отпускаю грехи твои (лат.)


End file.
